


Choices

by SkyBlueAzure



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Kissing, Wordcount: 500-1.000, agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBlueAzure/pseuds/SkyBlueAzure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your pin?" I say. Wearing a token from my district is about the last thing on my mind.<br/>"Here, I'll put it on your dress, all right?" Madge doesn't wait for an answer, she just leans in and fixes the bird to my dress. "Promise you'll wear it into the arena, Katniss?"<br/>"Yes," I say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices

**Author's Note:**

> All media, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work; including the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libellous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Life is made of up choices. A million different random thoughts and actions which dictate everything we do. These instances decide how the world turns around you. It can decide whether we view the world with disdain, misery, or love. Everyone and everything affects each other. A glance across a street can change a course of events. 

One act of kindness can decide how we live.

And how we die.

I knew only death awaited me as soon as I volunteered as tribute. There was no way around it, I was going to be slit across the throat or stabbed in the back as soon as the count down finished. It was probably going to be one of the tributes from one of the richer districts. I didn’t stand a chance.

After Madge pinned the pendant to my chest her hands tenderly moved down grazing over my breasts before she touched my hand. It drew me from my thoughts forcing me to focus my attention on the way she moved.

She gracefully sat down close beside me. Close enough that our thighs touched, allowing me to feel the heat radiating off of her. 

She really was beautiful all done up in her lovely dress for reaping day.

I should have felt sick to my stomach, but all I could think about was how lovely she looked. She always looked beautiful though. Especially during the morning when her hair was ruffled from sleep and her face was peaceful.

It suddenly hit me that I'd never be able to see that ever again.

Madge whispered hotly against my cheek, "Please wear it to remember me by."

I nodded fighting back the tears which threatened to flow down my cheeks. This moment was not a time for tears; I had to be strong for everyone.

I inhaled her scent with a shaky breath before I spoke, "I want you to forget about me. Find someone else who can love you."

Madge leaned back and placed a hand on my cheek. Her voice held despair so deep that it bit through my heart straight to my soul. "You're the only person I'll ever care for."

"No you have to-" I was cut off as soft lips met my own chapped ones. I gasped as her tongue grazed across my bottom lip silently asking permission to delve deeper. I obliged and parted my lips obediently.

Madge moaned quietly as I felt her moist tongue gingerly touch mine. I fisted a handful of hair deepening the kiss. I tried to crush our bodies closer then they already were. If I could, I would have melted into her skin.

It didn't matter how many times our exotic dance was played out it never got boring. As long as Madge was beside nothing was boring, and everything was fine. Even if nothing was. When we kissed it was almost like we were Gods—beings of a higher power. I didn't want it to end but being human we had to breathe.

We rested our foreheads together delicately. I kept my eyes trained on her face. I wanted to memorize the way she looked at this moment, eyes glazed over (pupils dilated with lust), lips swollen (red and puckered). I wanted to have a picture seared into my mind. Something pleasant I could remember in the heat of battle when the river of blood started to flow.

"Please live," Madge whispered breathlessly across my lips as she pulled away placing a chaste kiss against my cheek. One more gift she could offer.

I brought a hand to my cheek, cool fingertips meeting flushed skin. It was almost like she had whispered 'I love you. "

And I made a choice.


End file.
